1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automated order entry systems and more specifically to electronic communication of orders from a buyer to a seller of products/services.
The originality of the invention lies in the integration of existing devices, products and networks to accomplish a unique service which will make the process of buying and selling significantly more efficient. By using electronic communication technologies, this invention will allow the general public, including the visually and mobility handicapped, to place orders, and to pay for and receive merchandise and services, directly from their domiciles. Additionally, the same process will be used for merchant to merchant ordering and sales transactions.
2. Background
Several types of electronic data entry systems are described in issued patents. These fall into several classes. Certain data entry systems are caused to record data by an operator pressing a series of keys to allow the operator to enter alphanumeric data. Other such systems cause data to be entered through use of a manually scanned optical sensor. One such combination unit having both keyboard input and optical scanner input is described in Kumar et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,189. Similarly, Hice U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,572 discloses an apparatus for personal identification which comprises a bar code printer and separate bar code reading apparatus connected to a portable keyboard data input device.
Other bar code reading devices have also been disclosed in issued U.S. Patents. In Schepers et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,259 an optical bar code reader connected to a station selecting apparatus in a television set allows a user to select one particular station for viewing. In Sandstedt U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,065, an apparatus is disclosed containing an optical bar code reader attached to a portable micro-processor for rapid entry of orders in a restaurant or a retail vending facility. In Kodron U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,016, an apparatus is disclosed that is very similar to the Sandstedt invention for use in recording orders in restaurants that contains an optical bar code reader that is connected to a central processing unit for entry of restaurant orders. In Awane et al. U.S Pat. No. 4,608,487, a bar code reader is used to input information to automated vending machines. In Culp U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,218, a portable data entry terminal is disclosed containing an optical bar code reader and memory that subsequently transfers the data from the portable unit to a central computer.
Optical readers known as "light pens" have also been used to interact with cathode ray tubes ("CRT") to communicate with a central data base to indicate the selection of an option by a user. Yamamoto et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,312, discloses a system whereby a party receiving a television image can use a light pen to indicate a selection of an option. This invention is used in the context of a telephone system. In Monteath et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,684, a light sensing apparatus capable of sensing either a bar code or the light output in a particular area of a television screen to allow input of information to a central computer is disclosed. Johnson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,489, discloses a system for retrieving information from a database where data is displayed on a CRT with an associated optical code which is scanned by a hand-held optical sensor, which in turn provides information to a database for retrieval of the data required.
Portable data storage devices are also disclosed in issued U.S. patents. In Pontefract U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,624, a data storage device is disclosed that stores information for a salesman, while information is input via a key pad. At the close of each day, the stored data is transmitted via telephone to a central computer. Similarly, in Lowell U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,870, a hand-held data processing terminal is disclosed that stores data input via a key pad, which device also contains a data transmission circuit to allow information stored to be transmitted over telephone lines to a central computer. In summary, these patents all describe systems, each of which serves only a part of the entire retail cycle of customer demand, supplier filling that demand, payment for goods or services desired and delivery of those goods and services.
Many of the above patents describe systems which collect data and transfer data to a central data base. None of the patents describe data communication back from the central database to the data collection device in the same process. Additionally, none of the patents address the needs of the visually and mobility handicapped segment of the general public who cannot operate the devices described. Finally, none of the above patents describe a means to account for the credit needs of the public which are an integral part of the vast majority of the purchases made by consumers today.